LeeLee
by Oraculo
Summary: Sam chamou-a aos grito, Lee-Lee, a primeira vez que declarou seu amor. Agora Jacob a chama de Leah, e a jovem sente que o coração dói menos. Sam/Leah/Jacob


**Autora: **Wirhaven

**Título Original:** LeeLee

_______________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu; nada me pertence. Sam é um **idiota** e não há mais o que falar.

**Disclaimer:** Chamou-a aos gritos, Lee-Lee, a primeira vez que declarou seu amor. Quebrou sua janela com uma pedra e ela apareceu minutos depois, descabelada e de pijamas; perguntou-lhe se ele era um idiota ou algo parecido. Agora Jacob a chama de Leah, e a jovem sente que seu coração dói menos. [Sam/Leah/Jacob].

**N/A: **Muito obrigada, **Nyaza**, por betar a fic =) E muito obrigada a **Charlonee**, outra vez, por me dar a idéia, hihi.

**LeeLee**

_LeeLee._

Chamava-a LeeLee, todo o tempo, em todas as partes. Ela virou-se com um sorriso, suas mãos enganchadas em sua camiseta e suas bocas se buscando com torpeza por cima do sofá. LeeLee, ele dizia, e maldita seja ela se não respondia imediatamente, com o coração batendo na garganta e a pele tão sensível que sentia suas carícias até no mais profundo de sua alma.

Chamava-a de LeeLee desde pequenos e brincavam entre as pedras do penhasco de La Push. Todos a chamavam de LeeLee, a menina de tranças e mãos sujas da terra vermelha de La Push. Era _sua_ Leah, a de Sam, a garota mais bonita da reserva, com o cabelo preto, comprido e lindo, e olhos castanhos que transmitiam mais de mil palavras.

Disse-lhe LeeLee, com voz baixa, uma vez que estavam sentados em cima do capuz de um carro. Ela se virou, com uma flor branca no cabelo e sem dizer nada a beijou. Gritou LeeLee, a primeira vez que declarou seu amor. Quebrou sua janela com uma pedra e ela apareceu minutos depois, descabelada e de pijamas e perguntou se ele era estúpido.

Era LeeLee. A que o esperava sempre sentada na varanda de sua casa, a que cuidava dele quando estava doente. A que se irritava tanto ao ponto de explodir, a mesma que lhe disse que não quebrasse seu coração porque havia entregado-o totalmente para ele. A mesma LeeLee que fez chorar tantas vezes que lhe doía a alma, a garota que amou tanto que já não lhe restavam mais lágrimas para chorar.

_LeeLee._

Deixou-a em um dia ensolarado, os dois sentados em sua cama. Leah sabia que algo estava mal, levava semanas escondendo uma parte de sua vida quando desde crianças não tinham segredos. Estava pálido e tinha olheiras, mas seu olhar era mais adulto, mais escuro que nuca. Cravou um punhal em sua alma quando lhe disse que havia conhecido outra pessoa, mas que sempre a amaria. Despedaçou seu coração quando perguntou se ainda poderiam ser amigos.

Deixou-a em um dia ensolarado, depois de fazerem planos por mais de um mês. Deixou-a, como quem deixa um brinquedo esquecido em um canto do sótão, como quem vira uma página sem se importar, as promessas escritas na página anterior, a esqueceu como quem se esquece de um centavo que caiu na rua que não vale a pena pegar.

_Agora vem dizer que ela é uma parte muito importante de sua vida e que sem ela se sente incompleto._

Chama-a LeeLee pela boca de Jared, o qual mandou como mensageiro.

E é como se cravasse suas garras em seu coração e o destroçasse, porque não pode continuar respirando depois que arrancou sua alma e despedaçou-a em poucos segundos. LeeLee, diz Jared, e ela simplesmente fica estática, sem reação. O espaço se contrai asfixiando-a, começando a tremer mais de raiva do que de tristeza.

De quantas formas Sam pode quebrar seu coração e ao mesmo tempo pedir que continue batendo por ele? LeeLee, ele disse, quando ele era o único que a chamava assim. LeeLee, e sabe, sente até à medula dos ossos, que a chama só porque precisa, porque se viu sozinho, porque ela tentou libertar-se e ele a segue como um fantasma que reclama o que é seu, atando os dois com algum tipo de maldição que doerá para o resto de suas vidas.

_LeeLee._

Por ele deixou de ser a Leah alegre, fascinada pela beleza da magia e as fadas de La Push para tornar-se uma cobra que quanto mais fala, mais cospe veneno. Seu sorriso tornou-se um pedaço do eco do que foi seu gracioso sorriso um dia. A Leah de agora é resultado da magia, das velhas lendas, porque ainda que todos finjam que não é verdade, cada um deles tem gravado na memória sua história de amor, e todos, todos e cada um deles sabem que Sam e Emily são fruto de uma cadeia mágica que ninguém nunca poderá quebrar, mas que Sam e Leah se amavam de verdade e que se pertenciam por assim quiseram.

_Leah._

Jacob a chama agora. Leah, e em sua boca soa tão normal, tão natural que seu pobre coração parece reconstruir-se pouco a pouco, guardando os poucos bons momentos que restaram e que Seth e ele lhe fornecem. Leah, um sussurro afogado que contém seu choro quando tem a certeza de que o amor de sua vida vai morrer para trazer ao mundo um monstro que ninguém quer.

Leah, porque confia nela tanto como em si mesmo, porque aprendeu a conviver com sua dor, porque lhe ensinou a ser muito mais forte do que um dia foi. Leah, porque agora é capaz de olhar para Sam cara a cara e não sentir que está morta por dentro.

Leah, porque na boca de Jacob, dito em sussurros com os olhos brilhantes e o olhar mais adulto, escuro, como se o peso do universo estivesse em seus ombros, soa muito, muito melhor que _LeeLee_.

_________________________________________

**N/Tradutora: **Oi, aqui estou eu de novo! A **Wirhaven** gentilmente me autorizou a traduzir! Okay, como se vocês ainda não tivessem notado, a Leah é minha persô favorita!! Então quando eu li essa fic fofa, eu tive que traduzi-la. Espero que vocês gostem. Comentem no _Go_!


End file.
